csifandomcom-20200225-history
Jamalot
Jamalot is the tenth episode in season two of . Synopsis When a game between rival teams, the Manhattan Minx and Brooklyn Clobbers, ends in the murder of the premier skater in the league, the CSIs must discover if her murder was an act of jealousy from one of her teammates or if she was killed by an opposing skater because of her competitive edge. Meanwhile, Danny and Sheldon investigate the death of a gifted writer who is found with the final chapter of his latest novel written on his entire body, leading them to believe that their suspect likely suffers from hypergraphia. Plot The Big Apple Roller Derby is the site of a showdown between two fierce teams, the Manhattan Minx and the Brooklyn Clobbers, but when a race around the rink turns into a massive pile up that quickly becomes a fight, one of the skaters, Rose Wilson, AKA 'She Hate Me,' is left dead. Mac explains the rules of the derby to Stella as they examine Rose's battered body. Mac turns to the two teams and asks for their clothes and skates, a request one of the Minx team members, Polly, is more than happy to comply with. Across town, Danny and Hawkes are dumpster diving to retrieve the body of a young man wrapped in an expensive rug. Hawkes notices petechial hemorrhaging but no ligature marks on the man's neck, leading him to suspect the victim asphyxiated but wasn't strangled. They take the man and the rug back to the lab, where Hawkes finds various fibers on the rug and Danny discovers something far more shocking: florescent light reveals that the man's body has been entirely covered in writing. At the rink, Flack questions the Minxs' manager, Stan Vonner, and his wife, Layla, who walks with a cane. Both have been heavily promoting the team, and Stan says Rose was the breakout star. Flack posits that that might have made Rose a target, but Stan insists the team is close. Layla frets that without Rose the team won't have the success they were on the cusp of obtaining. Lindsay goes over the skates in the lab and finds blood splatter on one of them: the one belonging to a girl named Hallie. Haillie, a Brooklyn Clobber, took out her frustration with her job as a day care worker in the rink, but Dr. Hammerback reveals that she wasn't the one who killed Rose. Hammerback shows Stella Rose's organs, pointing out that they overheated and killed her. They're looking for a chemical, DNP, a weight loss drug, but a search of Rose's apartment yields no evidence that Rose was taking the drug herself, meaning that someone else was giving it to her. Hawkes tells Danny that he has an ID on their victim: Griffin Holden, a writer whose editor, Cala Winger, reported him missing. Danny shows Hawkes his pictures of the writing on Griffin's body and points out that because it's consistent all over, there's no way Griffin himself could have written it. Danny sees the words "The End" written on one of his small toes and thinks that they're looking at the last chapter of a book. Danny pays a visit to Cala Winger, who tells him that after several bad books, Griffin had finally produced a great novel. Danny's questioning is interrupted first by Cala's assistant, John, and then by her husband, Simon, who comes into to remind her they need to get to an appointment with a Dr. Shaffer. Danny tells Cala he's found the final chapter of the novel Griffin was working on and takes the rest of it from Cala, positing that the death of the author could drum up real publicity for the novel. Danny turns to an expert, Dr. Brandon Hardy, who tells him the killer suffered from hypergraphia--the compulision to write. But how did the killer write the last chapter of Griffin's novel on his body--a last chapter that was theoretically only in the young man's head? Elsewhere in the lab, Mac and Stella find the source of the drug in some muscle cream Rose used when she fell on the floor of the rink just before she died. Flack questions Polly, who gave Rose the cream on the floor, but she denies putting anything in the muscle cream. She complains about a photo shoot the team manager organized, that he dubbed the "Kingdom of Jamalot," depicting the women in skimpy clothing. Lindsay has matched one male blood sample to semen found in Rose Wilsom to Ryan Chisolm, the team's coach. Chisolm admits to an affair, but denies poisoning Rose. They hit another roadblock when further tests show that there wasn't enough DNP in the muscle cream to be fatal. They head back to the team's locker room t collect every possible source, and Lindsay discovers DNP in the team's shampoo. Hawkes discovers a plethora of trace on the rug--semen from the victim, a female pubic hair, angora and several other elements. Danny has traced the rug, an $85,000 item from a Christie's auction, to Griffin's brother, Charles. Danny pays Charles a visit, and Charles tries to brush him off by saying he hasn't seen Griffin in three weeks, but Danny has a police report--an assault charge filed by Griffin against Charles a week ago--that proves otherwise. Charles admits that they fought, and claims Griffin must have stolen the rug from him. Danny demands a handwriting sample, but it doesn't match the writing on Griffin. Hawkes has another lead--DNA from a skin shaving on the rug matches a man with a long record of petty crimes, Eddie Jones. But when the CSIs track down Eddie, he tells them he saw a man carrying a large rolled up carpet and reached out to help him before the man refused. He never saw the man's face but recalls he was wearing a herringbone coat. He shows the CSIs where he spotted the man--the same building Cala Winger, Griffin's editor, lives. Mac and Stella test the Manhattan Minxes and discover DNP in all of the starting players' blood. Everyone except a girl named Birdie, who is usually on the bench. She tells them she didn't play enough to use the muscle cream and she was intimidated by the other girls' perfection and didn't shower with them, so she never used the shampoo either. Mac and Stella head back to the lab, where they compare the chemical properties of regular DNP and the kind in the shampoo, which is degraded and features another element, ANP, the degraded version of DNP. Based on the amount of ANP in the solution, they conclude the DNP is around 25 years old. The manager, Stan Vonner, was a wrestler and might have had access to the drug, so they go to his office to search for the drug. When Mac spots stain marks from a cane on the floor, he puts it together. It wasn't Stan, but his wife Layla, who mixed the DNP into the shampoo. Layla tells Stella the team was a business but the girls were blase about it and didn't keep themselves up enough in her eyes. Stella has her arrested. Danny and Hawkes search the Wingers' apartment, where they discover many of the elements found on the carpet. Cala admits to Danny that she was having an affair with Griffin, but when Danny discovers a notebook with writing that matches that of the writing on Griffin's body, his suspicions grow. A florescent scan of the walls reveals writing all over the walls of the apartment. But the writing belongs to Simon, Cala's lawyer husband, and not Cala. Simon has hypergraphia--he had written a novel which Griffin discovered one night in the closet, and proceeded to steal. When Simon overheard Cala reading Griffin's novel out loud one night, he realized what had happened. He caught Griffin using a florescent light to copy his writing off the wall and suffocated him with a dry cleaning bag, and then rolled up the body in a rug in their front hallway and got rid of it. While Danny interrogates him, Simon writes over and over on a piece of paper: "He plagiarized me." Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * Mia Sara as Cala Winger * Noa Tishby as Polly Part'em * Emma Bates as Birdy of Prey * Robert Mailhouse as Stan Vonner * Shawn Christian as Coach Ryan Chisholm * Eric Lange as Simon Winger * Jenna Gering as Layla Vonner * David Starzyk as Charles Holden * Derek Hughes as John * Cameron Goodman as She Hate Me/Rose Wilson * Matthew Frauman as Eddie Jones * Tony Pasqualini as Dr. Brandon Hardy * Shanti Wintergate as Hallie On Wheels * Joshua Dov as Griffin Holden See Also 210 Category:CSI: New York Season 2